


Silence

by concussion1933



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character, Vignette
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concussion1933/pseuds/concussion1933
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 4





	Silence

ooc 預警

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Root開始覺得Shaw有點奇怪，最近老是不太專心，有點分神應付的樣子，甚至在兩人對視的時候Shaw都會刻意迴避。

這一切都是從Shaw回到醫院後開始的。

之前那冷漠無情的態度與事不關己的心態漸漸的被改變了，對待醫院裡的住院醫師甚至剛畢業的實習醫生都展現了耐心與包容，還關心起大家工作的疲憊.....這不是Root所認識的Shaw...

「她最近變了」Root一臉憂愁的對著Harold說著，語氣不太和緩態度不如往常的溫柔，聲音有點低沈，

「變了？」Harold抬起頭一點也沒發現什麼異狀的問著，他可絲毫感覺不到一點變化，

「前幾天半夜醫院打電話需要支援，她二話不說的跑去了，天亮了才回來」Root持續的說著，很難想像Shaw會願意在夜晚離開她，

Harold皺了眉一點都不覺得這是個問題，反而覺得這改變並不差勁，

但看著Root那張難受的臉，Harold還是稍微安撫了她的情緒，別讓她往壞處去想，試圖讓她好過一些。

隨著Shaw的改變Root卻有種不安定感，堅持不談感情的Shaw破了例與她同居與相處，根本早已打破她的原則.....還整個性情大變的，Shaw都不Shaw了.....

秉持了自己想的太多，Root持續裝做一點事也沒發生的樣子。

但當那天Root坐上Shaw那台愛車後，她前陣子那種浮躁又漸漸燃起...

“座椅的前後被調整過”

“座椅的高低被調整過”

“椅背的舒適被調整過”

“冷氣的風扇被移動了”.....

「妳剛剛去哪裡了？」Root面無光彩的問著，奮鬥著自己不往壞處想，克制著自己別衝動，努力的別說出太過激動的言論，

「沒去哪啊」Shaw若無其事的回著，態度依舊冷漠微微的有些不耐煩，但聲音微微的卻有些上揚，

Root不想多問更不想面對，滿腦子都是這輩子頂多一個人過了，或許人生會更快樂些...

大不了回到以前的那種日子，接個超大的案子在整天搞些小破壞，即使沒有了歸屬感也還算過得去。

回到家後Shaw也沒表示什麼的跑去洗澡，手機大咧咧的擺在桌上，Root大可直接駭進手機追根究底，但理智告訴她，要相信枕邊人，

心裡的惡魔與天使持續陷入天人交戰，就在這時Root看見亮起的手機，印入眼前刺眼的訊息與曖昧的內容，還有那單單只有名字沒有姓的寄件者，

Root再也忍不住了...

猜測了密碼不到1秒，手機就被解鎖了....即使密碼是她的生日Root也一點也感覺不到開心，顫抖的手與不停跳動的心讓氣氛緊張了起來，

‘妳真有❤️’

‘地點很好’

‘期待好消息’

名叫Mary的人發來的訊息甚至帶了小紅心....Root整個人都快失控....過多的表情符號與色彩，這是Root所沒有的......

就在此時罪魁禍首頂著濕濕的頭髮走了出來，毛巾披在肩膀上，悠悠哉哉的，看著屬於自己的隱私被攤在陽光下，她沒生氣只是冷冷的説

「妳都知道了.....」Shaw的臉沒有一絲絲愧疚，更沒有抱歉只是有那麼一點點的訝異，

「她是誰？？」Root暴怒了喊著，最不想面對的現實還是發生了，最不願意面對的真相還是揭露了，Sameen Shaw糟糕透了，

這時Shaw終於有了反應但卻怎麼樣也說不出話來....平常那張不善表達的嘴，關鍵時刻倒是正常發揮，

「妳以為妳中央空調嗎？」

「到底憑什麼？」

「妳這個人渣！！」

「Bitch!」

「XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX」一連串的瘋狂亂罵後，Root想起她為了Shaw錯過了多少好玩的東西，還陪著她吃吃喝喝的浪費了多少時間，

現在竟然被沈默以對？？

滿腔熱火的Root只想衝到冰箱拿出那些珍藏的牛肉，一塊塊的從13樓下往下丟去，讓她體會看看什麼叫失序！什麼叫沒原則！！

Root整張臉都因為怒火變得僵硬，呼吸也不協調甚至就連腿都快站不直了，當初就不應該相信Harold的安慰！！

看著Root如此生氣Shaw忽然感覺有股愧疚感....

「那個Mary’.....」正準備開口時馬上就被打斷了，

「少跟我提那個Bitch的名字！！」

「死Bitch讓我來查查妳的底，把妳的人生搞的天翻地覆！！」Root一邊氣憤的說著，拿了電腦啪啪啪的送出了指令，

Shaw呆愣愣的站在那寒毛直豎緊張的流了汗水，畏畏縮縮的，想講又不敢講的，

「妳別這樣.....」Shaw知道這下不搞的Mary身敗名裂Root不會罷休...

「Mary Mulhall！！！！！！」

「臭Bitch存款只有2萬多？？」

「穿10號的衣服！！8號的鞋！！去過峇里島度假？？社區大學畢業！！！」

「喜歡看脫口秀！！近視度數500度！！興趣是做黏土！黏土！！」

「Cupcake! ! Catholic! ! Margaret！！The Notebook ！！Fly Me to the Moon！！！！Chocolate」

「Arkansas! ! Chicago! ! New Jersey！！」

「Max !! Lisa!!Lucky!」

Root不停歇的在短短不到三分鐘的時間，挖光了所有Mary Mulhall的所有事蹟，連兩人去過的地點都快速瀏覽了一遍，

除了火大還是火大！！！！等在網路修理完Mary Root下一步就是準備去收拾Shaw.......

她需要讓她發洩一下Shaw知道.....

「臭Bitch什麼行業的如此吸引妳！！」Root瞪著Shaw幾乎是咬牙切齒的說著，低頭看了看螢幕，凶神惡煞的一探究竟並照著螢幕上顯示的念著

「婚禮秘書............................................................」

Shaw抬起頭看了看Root....有種秘密被發現的羞辱感，頓時又不太高興....轉了頭就想離開，

「我補償她可憐的存款多3萬塊好了，彌補剛剛破產的短暫時刻，Amazon購物車的東西都買給她好了，順便送她的雙親一點小禮物」

「............................」Shaw說不出話來，現在有種又好氣又好笑的感覺，從頭到尾Root都在自導自演，當個十足的小瘋子....

「妳餓了嗎？要不要我煎牛排給妳？」Root的態度180度大轉變，恢復成以往那甜膩膩的小瘋子，

「我要去睡覺了」Shaw也沒在多說些什麼，只想趕緊逃離，離開前她想了想隨口說了句「下個月我要請婚假，妳有空的話可以一起」

Root皺了眉疑惑的問著「所以求婚呢？？？」

「妳找Mary要啊！！」

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

感謝您的觀看如果喜歡，歡迎至下方連結支持我，讓我繼續用愛發電

https://p.ecpay.com.tw/7A49170

[ ](https://p.ecpay.com.tw/7A49170)


End file.
